How the mighty fall
by Xylune
Summary: After their last encounter Sasuke became Hokage ruling a village, a world that despises him. An idea of peace based on fear and a bond which can't be broken. Is there a future for them? SasuNaru / NaruSasu / Yaoi


I hardly ever wrote something in English since this isn't my native language and I feel kinda weird to write stories using a language where I sometimes have difficulties to express myself properly. I love reading english stories though. This story is a translation of a story I'm writing in German, so I can't tell if the things I want to express are coming through the way I expect them to. Sorry for that.

Actually this in an idea I had for some months in my mind until now and after reading chapter 694 of the manga I decided to write this kind of alternate version of the ending. While writing down this lines I read the real ending of course, but I'm kind of disatisfied with some major question being not answered until now. Let's say I have second thoughts about 'real peace' and all the things happening to the Uchiha and Senju during the past decades. As I'm into Yaoi this story will - of course - contain yaoi. Sasuke x Naruto to be exact.

**Pairing:** Naruto x Sasuke (I don't care bout the uke/seme stuff though)

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** lime/lemon/violence

**Alternate ending starting around chapter 694 of the manga**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto and if I did I would erase chapter 700 haha...

**POV:** Sasuke (I guess I spent too much time thinking about Sasuke and his reasons... and if I'll ever be able to explain them properly oO)

Last but no least I'd like to thank everyone who bothers to read, think or even comment on this.

**Prologue**

Clear blue sky, withered leaves and the distance sounds of the village reach my ears. As if they have a pulse, a steady heartbeat which doesn't even seem to pause in the deepest night once streets of the city are silent and empty except for the lights of the street lamps. My village. My home. Konoha. I'm standing in front of the window breathing in deeply.  
Soon there'll be rain, I can smell it in the air as I watch three children not too far away running in circles while laughing happily. In the house cattycorner I can see a young woman wearing an apron while hanging out the laundry on the small balcony. Her eyes meet mine and she freezes for a second until she raises her hand suddenly, waving friendly towards me. Hesitating a bit.  
I hardly react to the greeting, just nod to let her know that I can see her. After a while she turns around and disappears, going back inward.

Someone knocks on my door and I turn around while uttering a commanding 'Come in' just before I sit down on the chair behind the large desk in the middle of the room. At the same time the door opens slowly and a lean person with a masked face enters my office.  
"The journal, Hokage-sama", she says cautiously, almost slyly. My face shows no emotion while looking at her. The woman's gaze is fixed on the paper she holds in her hands as she tries to turn the notes into full sentences until she looks up nervously. Obviously she tries to avoid my eyes.  
I limit my reactions to simple gesture towards her, letting her know that she's free to leave the room now. The relief showing in her face is hardly to overlook as she retreats closing the door silently behind her back. Fear is powerful. Similar to hatred. The past years proved to me though that fear's even more powerful than hatred. Countless shinobi gave their lives in the past decades for the sake of this village believing there's a greater good. To protect their families and their hometown and in order to die for a conviction deeply rooted in everybody's minds for generations.  
It took me some years to show them that such a belief doesn't result in anything.

Sometimes I can still see their hatred and despite in their glances as they look at me from the distance. Without consequences since they're too powerless to take action turning their thoughts into reality. They're plain cowards. I lean backwards.  
Are the ideals of my childhood still something worth nowadays?  
Can't prevent myself from remembering. Thinking about the people, the events which influenced me deeply from the beginning onwards. My father. My brother. My teachers. Naruto.  
From time to time I imagine how I would react if the door suddenly opens revealing Naruto. Just like that. Noisy and short-tempered. Disrepectful. A faint laughter leaves my lips.

A young kunoichi standing on the floor thinks that she heard something. Someone laughing. In the room she just left. Of course it couldn't have been like that. Never ever. It has to be different. For sure.


End file.
